Communication networks, such as computer networks, cable networks, satellite networks, cellular networks, local area networks, wireless networks, the Internet, virtual private networks, metropolitan networks, public switched telephone networks, and optical networks are becoming increasingly important in carrying ever-increasing amounts of data between users, computer systems, and/or databases worldwide. Networks generally include multiple network elements (e.g., network nodes) with various network devices (e.g., line modules, photonic integrated chips) deployed on each network element. The network elements are dispersed geographically and are coupled to one another in compliance with one or more of many networking protocols, standards, and infrastructures, which specify how signals and\or data may be exchanged between network elements in the same network and/or between network elements in different networks. Examples of network protocols and infrastructures include Ethernet, TCP/IP, WDM, DWDM, and WLAN.
Multiple network operators such as internet service providers, cable network operators, mobile phone operators, search engine companies, social network companies, internet hosting companies, and cloud storage companies, for example, build, maintain, and operate a variety of networks and/or provide networking services to users or businesses. Network operators generally purchase and deploy a variety of network elements (NE or NEs), such as network nodes, gateways, and servers to provide networking services to their customers. Further, network operators purchase and deploy a variety of network devices (ND or NDs) on each of the network elements, such as line modules, optical line modules, interconnects, bridges, amplifiers, cables, optical fibers, splitters, and other hardware and/or software components and devices.
Some network elements include processors executing software and/or firmware, and are provided to network operators under the terms of a license agreement as licensable hardware or licensed network elements. Similarly, some network devices deployed on various network elements may likewise be subject to licensing agreements, and one or more license keys may be tied to or associated with a particular network device and a particular location (e.g., a particular network element) where the network device is deployed.
Network operators activate license keys on network elements and/or network devices before the respective network elements and/or network devices can be used in their respective networks. For example, as network operators activate a newly implemented network device on a network element or reactivate a previously deactivated network device from a network element, network operators may communicate activating a license key to the appropriate vendor in some way, such as by visiting the vendor's website, or by calling the vendor's customer service representatives. Similarly, when network operators remove or otherwise deactivate a network device from a network element, network operators may communicate deactivating the license key for the removed or deactivated network device to the appropriate vendor.
To enable network operators to activate and deactivate license keys and to allow vendors to keep track of and manage the license configurations of network elements and network devices sold to network operators and/or activated on a network operator's network, a license store and/or a master database may be maintained by vendors and may include license configurations (e.g., license keys and/or locations) for the network elements and network devices provided to network operators by the vendor. Network operators likewise may use a local license manager and/or may maintain a local license database to manage the license configurations of the network elements and network devices on their network. The local license database of the license manager may be synchronized with the master database of the license store (e.g., periodically or continuously), as desired, to ensure proper billing by vendors and compliance with applicable license agreements by network operators.
During normal network operations, network operators reconfigure NEs and NDs, such as by physically moving NDs between different NEs in the network, activating new NDs on various NEs in the network, deactivating NDs from various NEs in network, and/or temporarily storing deactivated NDs in a spare depot. For example, each time a ND is stored in a spare depot, the network operator may remove or deactivate the license key(s) active on the ND and may return or check in the license key(s) back in the license store. Subsequently, if the network operator relocates the ND to a different NE and attempts to activate the ND, the network operator may not realize a license key associated with the particular ND is located in the license store, and may erroneously purchase a new license key for the ND instead of reactivating the existing license key associated with the ND. This may cause network operators to underutilize purchased license keys and/or to unnecessarily purchase additional license keys for network devices.